Advertising handouts, inserts, direct-mail pieces and the like are being used with greater and greater frequency to promote products and/or services. Pop-up items of this general character are frequently used together with an accompanying text in order to illustrate a particular theme or simply to attract attention. Structures of this type may also generate significant attraction to justify their incorporation into greeting cards or the like, which industry constantly seeks novel structures and ideas. Thus, there is a demand for improved, commercially practical items of this general type that incorporate such attention-attracting features, and particularly for such items that are capable of fabrication by mass production, or at least by machine-production, as opposed to hand assembly.